


Operation Madhouse: while you were out

by RagnaRoxy



Series: Gremlin gets in trouble [2]
Category: Agents of Mayhem (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Oral Sex, Spoilers, aint no fuckin like hatefuckin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 16:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagnaRoxy/pseuds/RagnaRoxy
Summary: Gremlin's thinky-think parts aren't the only thing Ariadne wants to get into.





	Operation Madhouse: while you were out

**Author's Note:**

> DUBIOUS/NON-CONSENT AHOY! first time writing something like this, so I'm honestly not too sure how it turned out. also, yes, this is turning into a series, and yes, the next one will have some Gremlin/Hardtack goodtimes.

the last thing Gremlin could remember was following KOR6I out into the hallway before everything went blank.  
the engineer made another mental note to herself to add "don't follow any creepy sounds outside your room, even if you're just looking for your robot dog" to the ever-growing pile of post-it note reminders she had for herself. any other notes had to wait as sudden realizations crashed into her mind.  
one, she was restrained, both wrists crossed above her head and both ankles shackled to some kind of reclined chair-thing.   
two, she was being watched by a handful of creepy robots, which could only mean--  
three. She had been captured by Ariadne, LEGION's resident lunatic and robotic genius.  
well, shoot-sticks.

Gremlin squirmed a little to test her bonds. tighter than a rusted tractor bolt. she huffed a sigh and hoped that MAYHEM had managed to track her to wherever she was dragged.

"oh look! our guest is waking up." a voice crooned from the shadows. Ariadne materialized from a tableaux of frolicking cop-bots, delicately holding a cup of tea. she took a few dainty sips before chucking the empty cup over her shoulder and leaping the rest of the way towards her bound prize.  
"honestly, MAYHEM should really be more discerning in who they let aboard the ARK. all I needed was a labcoat, some dorky glasses and a knack for playing comatose. But now we can have some fun together picking apart your thinky-think parts." she grinned, poking the other woman in the forehead.  
"I need my thinky-think parts! and all my other parts too!" Gremlin pleaded in dismay.  
"Oh don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you, I'll just pop you into a persistent vegetative state while I run around in your mind." Ariadne's voice dropped to a wickedly delighted purr, twirling around the chair in glee. "It'll take ages for MAYHEM to track me down, though, so we have plenty of time to play before I get to poking around in your thought-meats." her grin turned predatory as she moved to undo Gremlin's coveralls.  
she squirmed again, trying to inch away from the madwoman's searching fingers, delicately inching the zipper down tooth by tooth despite the lively protest beneath her.  
"Your friends are going to be running allllll around the city before they find us..." she sing-songed into the other woman's ear, pausing to undo her belt before the zipper continued its journey down.  
pushing the fabric aside, she took a moment to survey her handiwork. a deep blush had already suffused Katy's skin, her dark nipples already perking in the cold air of the abandoned LEGION base.  
"so pretty..." Ariadne was almost mesmerized by the sight of the engineer bared before her. she ran a long lick from her navel up to and around an areola, finally pulling a nipple between her lips for a gentle suck.  
the feeling was almost electric, a wave of arousal, bewilderment and rage shooting through Gremlin's nerves as the other woman continued teasing at her breasts. well, this was definitely an interesting interpretation of not hurting her. well, yeah, she wasn't in any REAL pain aside from those little nibbles down her stomach and OH GOSH WHERE ARE THOSE FINGERS GOING--the rest of Gremlin's thoughts were scattered by a now ungloved finger tracing under her panties.  
"hm....no no no, this won't do at all..." Ariadne cooed, her voice masking the quiet snick of her claws piercing fabric. in a moment, the cybernetic gloves had done their work, slicing through stubborn fabric and exposing more of her goal to the open air.  
Gremlin whimpered and squirmed again, gritting her teeth to keep any other noises from slipping out. just stay calm, stay calm and hope for rescue, think of a way to get out of this and hope that Joule was on her way, patiently hacking any security measures, or Daisy, smashing her way through anything and everything, or Hardtack, sweeping her up into his arms after he finds her...  
oh no. ohhhhh no. bad idea. Gremlin's mind took the image of Hardtack and ran with it, feeling his calloused fingers between her legs instead of the mad geniuses, a lower, huskier voice growling in her ear. she could feel herself getting wetter by the second at the unbidden fantasies of the Sailor touching her. she tried desperately to think of something, anything, else, but it was too late.  
"ooh, I see we're enjoying this a little more than we like to admit..."  
that was the only warning before two ungloved digits sunk into her heat, a free claw moving back up to knead at her breast.  
Gremlin bucked her hips and moaned at the feeling, causing a vicious grin to creep across Ariadne's painted face. she crooked her fingers and added a third one, seeking out that little spot inside her that she knew would make her come undone. her thumb traced quick circles over her clit, stroking her walls in time with the motions, intent on making the little inventor whimper and gasp even more.  
Gremlin was already painfully close. it had been a while since her last....ahem....prototype test, and as good as a souped-up pair of vibrating motors and a silicone cock were, they never quite matched the feel of another person. even if that other person was a wacked-out mad scientist bent on stealing her mind later that day.  
the hand on her breast was replaced by a warm mouth, kissing and sucking at her skin, definitely leaving marks she'd have to explain later. well, explain if anyone else got her naked. ahhhhhh biscuits, there we go again, the mischievous part of her mind imagining Fortune's teeth nipping at her collarbone, soft lips kissing the sting away, those insistent fingers still pulsing inside her. She mumbled something, unable to decide if she should call out for Hardtack or another member of MAYHEM she'd never admit to having crushes on.  
Ariadne seemed just as lost in her pleasure, murmuring soft praises into Gremlin's neck, pausing every now and again to bite, or lick, or kiss the tender flesh, raising more bruises on her dark skin.  
she crooked her fingers again and found that lovely little spot of nerves, almost pinching it between her fingertips and her thumb still busying itself with her clit, and then Katy was gone.  
her hips bucked in Ariadne's grip, the flashbang orgasm taking her by surprise. the Pride Lieutenant sighed in satisfaction, her stokes slowing to match the other woman's spasms until she finally stilled.  
"oh my, looks like we've made quite a mess, haven't we? someone's going to have to clean that up...."  
Gremlin only half-registered the words through the haze of her afterglow, but she instantly understood when Ariadne's perky little ass turned up in front of her. she had crawled over her, straddling her chest and giving the other woman a perfect view of her own arousal. her tiny lace panties were already soaked through, her juices beginning to drip down to her leggings. her observations were cut short by the feel of a hot tongue sweeping across her own folds.  
the sensation was almost too much for her post-orgasmic state, but she managed to hold on and keep the balance on the fine line between pleasure and pain.  
the stillness of the LEGION base nearly hummed in her mind, the unnatural quiet contrasting starkly with the satisfied little noises Konstanze was making to herself as she continued lapping up the aftermath of Gremlin's climax, and her renewing arousal. hazy thoughts drifted through the inventor's mind until one finally pushed its way to the forefront.  
why the heck not. it was right there. maybe if she played along she could get out of the restraints.  
she nuzzled down the center of the tiny lace barrier, letting her lips trace the contours of the other woman's sex. that earned her a squeal of delighted surprise and a pair of lips on her clit. Katy groaned into Konstanze's snatch, her tongue desperately searching for a way to get past the soaked fabric to finally taste her tormentor, eventually forcing the tiny yet stubborn band aside. unbound now, she dove on the other woman's swollen lips, lavishing her with hungry, almost frenzied licks. it was Ariadne's turn to squirm.   
she groaned in earnest this time, bucking her hips back for more of that feeling, her moans and whimpers echoing through the base and rumbling against Katy's heat. the engineer settled into a steady rhythm, slowing down to long, firm licks across her folds and gentle, almost teasing sucking at her clit from time to time. the longer she could draw this out, the more time she could buy for MAYHEM to come crashing through the doors.  
Oh goodness. that would be a sight. any one of her friends battling their way through sinister robots, explosive traps and god knows how many security doors only to find her and a member of Pride 69'ing and thoroughly enjoying themselves. the idea of being watched, maybe even caught in the act, sent an unexpected jolt of pleasure down her spine. that accidental livestream of her testing out the sybian was one thing, being stumbled upon in real life was completely different. her moans and sighs were getting absolutely filthy as she plunged her tongue deeper into Konstanze, tasting more of her wetness until it overwhelmed her senses.  
"No...f-fair, I'm supposed to be the one--" Ariadne's protest was cut off by a deep moan as her own orgasm raced through her. her body trembled, another rush of her juices flooded Gremlin's clever little mouth, and she drank it down greedily.  
that did it. the other genius in the room went full force, plush lips sucking at Katy's clit for all she was worth, panting ragged breaths when she needed to come up for air. her tongue flicked across the sensitive bud at random intervals, adding a frisson of unpredictability to the ride.  
Gremlin gasped against Ariadne's inner thigh, muffling a whimper against the creamy skin. her nerves were smoldering, her orgasm coiling in her stomach, just waiting for that final push.  
that final push came in the form of that still-clawed hand grazing not-so-delicately down her inner thigh. the pain blossomed into white-hot sparks of ecstasy, finally unfurling in slow, electric waves down her body.  
her hips bucked a few more times, Ariadne licking her clean with renewed fervor. Gremlin settled back into another hazy afterglow when a distant explosion echoed through the base. both women's heads jerked towards the sound, for vastly different reasons, before the Pride Lieutenant clambered off the Mayhem engineer with shaky legs.  
"guess our playtime's over, then." she grumbled. she pulled her claw-glove back on and motioned to an unseen sensor. the lights faded out, the floor began to sink, and a tiny spark of hope rekindled itself in Gremlin's heart.  
She was going to have a long talk with Hardtack if she got out of this alive.


End file.
